DragonBlaze's region adventures!
by DragonBlazeV2
Summary: This story is about Andrew, a young, very enthusiastic trainer who just started his journey as a Pokémon trainer in the Pokémon world! Andrew is 16 years old and other than the normal age of 10 that Pokémon trainers start their journey in this world the age of starting a journey is 16.


Day** 1. It begins! (Part 1)**

"Andrew! Wake up! You're late!" screamed Andrew's little sister, she was standing near his bed.  
>Andrew opened his eyes and threw his blanket away and said, "wait what!? what time is it!?"<br>Andrew looked at his phone and saw that it was half past five in the morning and thought, ".. wait, shouldn't I be there at like 8 in the morning?"  
>He looked confused and his sister said, "Ha! gotcha big bro!" and she started to laugh.<br>"I got you bro, you woke up way earlier than you actually had to", she said.  
>Andrew looked annoyed at his sister and she walked out of his room while saying, "enjoy the early morning big bro, I know hoooooow much you looove waking up early".<br>She said that sentence with a lot of sarcasm.  
>She looked back at Andrew's annoyed and tired face and closed the door with a bang.<p>

He sighed "I hate my sister sometimes, like what did I do to ever deserve the way she treats me always!?" said Andrew tired.  
>"Like, she knows I hate early mornings.. while she doesn't mind them.. I don't understand that kid" he thought. He stood up and walked to his bathroom for a 30 minute hot bath.<p>

While Andrew was in his hot bath he realized that he didn't have a towel near him to grab after he would get out of his bathroom, so he shouted, "yooo Axel, bring me my towel please".

A small tired sounding roar came out of his room. "I know it is early, but come on man, I forgot it, please..?" said Andrew really nice.  
>An Axew, looking pretty grumpy holding with a big towel walked into his bathroom, placed it on the washing table and walked away.<p>

"Haha, that Axew, love that guy, he always helps me out when I forget something", He thought.  
>Andrew remembered the days when he was a little kid and he would forget a lot of stuff that he really needed to keep in mind. His lunchbox for school, his t-shirt that he wore backwards by accident, an appointment with a friend. He forgot a lot when he was a kid and it was all remembered by Axel.<p>

Axel and Andrew were great friends. Andrew got Axel as an egg for his 10th birthday, and as a surprise, Axel hatched right after Andrew blew away the candles on his birthday cake.  
>Andrew said he wished that his egg would hatch soon, and it did!<br>The moment the egg around Axew disappeared and he opened his eyes, Andrew was the first person he saw, and Axel saw Andrew immediately as his best friend and person that would take care of him.. or maybe the other way around.

Andrew got out of his bath, grabbed his towel and went to his room to look at the time. It was 06:05 AM.  
>He grabbed his clothes that his mom placed on his desk the night before, and dressed himself<p>

Andrew got new clothes for his adventure from his mom and dad because they knew it would be handy for him to have some special clothes for his adventures. For safety purposes, but also celebrating that he would go on his adventure through the Kanto region.

In this world, people can prepare themselves for their Pokémon adventure by going to a special shop that has all kinds of products for Pokémon Trainers.  
>From clothes that are very sturdy, so that they won't shred fast, were comfortable to wear and also be warm enough for a normal person's body temperature. To Pokéballs and different kind of medicine for Pokémon.<br>You can buy a lot of stuff there, it is only more expensive than in the normal local PokéMart or Clothing shop, but it has more products, which is handy for people who would prepare themselves at home before going on their adventure.

Andrew looked at his clothes his mom put down for him.  
>He got a blue hoodie, blue jeans, blue sneakers and a white bag.<br>These colors were specifically chosen because of Andrew's favorite Pokémon, Latios.

Andrew has only seen 1 Latios ever in his life, and it was after he got picked up at the station in the Hoenn region by his grandparents and while he was sitting in their car, when they were on their way to their home, he saw it. A Latios, flying in the sky.  
>Andrew had 2 full seconds to see the Pokémon and the Latios to Andrew's surprise noticed him and looked back at him. Those 2 seconds where they had eye contact were 2 seconds he never forgot, even though Andrew was a kid that would forget fast, this was something he just couldn't let go of, and the Latios flew away at top speed.<p>

After this experience he wanted to know more about the Pokémon he just saw for a moment and he asked his grandparents. His grandparents were pretty skeptical if Andrew really saw a Latios, because it was extremely rare to see a Latios, but Andrew description of Latios was very accurate and they showed him a book full of Hoenn's legendary Pokémon.  
>Andrew loved everything about Latios like Latios's colors.<br>The look that the Latios gave him when they saw each other, he looked serious, but also very confident.  
>The description of Latios's psychic powers being extremely high.<br>Latios having a other version of itself being: Latias, but Latias being less powerful than Latios was a thing he liked a lot, because of his own little sister sometimes.

Andrew's mom and dad were both already downstairs sitting at the table, drinking some coffee.  
>Andrew joined them and ate his breakfast that was on the table, it were eggs with some tea and fruit.<br>It wasn't really the best breakfast when you would consider that he would be gone for so long, but Andrew's parents told him that he had to get used to sometimes maybe not eating as much as he wanted to, because being on a adventure is not easy and you never know when there will be hard times where you will not be able to eat all the fancy food you want. But he enjoyed his breakfast nonetheless and ate everything.  
>By the time he was done, it was half seven.<p>

"I'll choose this one!", said the trainer.  
>"Okay, I do have to say young man, you are pretty early here, half 7 is 1,5 hour to early, but.. how can I refuse a young enthusiastic trainer who came from his home town far from Pallet" said Oak.<p>

"Thanks Oak, I will take good care of this Pokémon as if it is my child", the trainer said. "That is what I want to hear, I hope you will have all the luck you need on your journey", said Oak.  
>"Thank you oak, but I don't need any help, I am confident enough in my own ability, I don't need luck to help me out in my adventure", said the trainer.<br>"Well I at least hope your journey with that Pokémon will go well, that specific Pokémon is actually quite the troublemaker, so it is going to be a challenge to control it", said Oak.  
>"Thank you, I will contact you once I am in Viridian city", said the trainer to and he left the lab.<br>A thought went through Oak's mind, "... that trainer, he is going to be a powerful opponent for his future rivals.. I know it"

It was 07:50 am and Andrew was about to head out but before that, he was stopped by his little sister at the door.  
>"Big bro, don't lose all your Pokémon!", she said. "Huh!? Pokémon are like my friends! How can I forget where my friend are! I will have all my Pokéballs with me!" said Andrew surprised.<br>"That is what I mean big bro, don't lose your Pokéballs".  
>Andrew didn't even think about that. He actually thought of maybe bringing Axel with him, but he wanted to prove with him going on a journey alone, that he actually could save himself without him getting help from someone all the time.<br>"It's fine", said Andrew and he gave his sister a pat on her head and he walked to his dad and gave him a big hug. "I hope that you will be safe on your journey kid" said his dad with a sad voice. "Don't worry about me dad", said Andrew and he gave his mother also a big hug.  
>"I really hope that you will look out for yourself and your Pokémon, you have a big responsibility now that you're going to be a Pokémon Trainer, so don't mess up, you could bring a Pokémon's life in danger or even the life of a trainer, always go safe" said his mother while looking very serious at him.<br>"That's fine mom, don't worry about it, I will keep myself safe", said Andrew confidently.

He let his mom go, grabbed his headphones, plugged them into his phone and put his headphones around his neck.  
>He was about to leave the house when his Axew just jumped on his back and looked him into the eyes.<br>Andrew heard a voice say, "good luck man" and he noticed and replied with, "thanks, I will.. I guess".  
>He put his Axew down, opened the door and walked away from home.<p> 


End file.
